


Headfirst into a political abyss

by relentlessing



Series: you ever seen somebody ruin their own life [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Modern AU, The Reynolds Pamphlet, aka the one where alex digs his own grave, twitter fic that's not twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 03:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14844917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/relentlessing/pseuds/relentlessing
Summary: In which the world reacts to the Pamphlet.





	Headfirst into a political abyss

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a prologue of sorts to a series I'm planning to write (if I ever get around to it); it's definitely been done before but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless!

@ **tjefferson**

Alexander Hamilton had a torrid affair, and he wrote it down right there! [ http://newyorktimes/the-reynolds-pamphlet/847391?$ ](http://newyorktimes/the-reynolds-pamphlet/847391?%24./)

 

@ **a.ham**

@ _tjefferson_ Screw off.

 

@ **madison_james**

Have you read this?

          Repost: @ **tjefferson**

          Alexander Hamilton had a torrid affair, and he wrote it down right there! [ http://newyorktimes/the-reynolds-pamphlet/847391?$ ](http://newyorktimes/the-reynolds-pamphlet/847391?%24./)

 

@ **buzzfeed**

@ _a.ham_ is officially cancelled. Read  this to find out why.

 

@ **angelicaschuyler**

@ _a.ham_ WHAT IS THIS

          Repost: @ **madison_james**

          Have you read this? [ http://newyorktimes/the-reynolds-pamphlet/847391?$ ](http://newyorktimes/the-reynolds-pamphlet/847391?%24./)

 

@ **angelicaschuyler**

Utterly disappointed with the treasury secretary.

 

@ **p.ham**

@ _a.ham_ ??????????

 

@ **p.ham** has changed their username to @ **phillip_ham**

 

@ **angelica_ham**

@ _phillip_ham_ GET HOME NOW

          @ **aj_ham**

          @ _angelica_ham_ @ _phillip_ham_ @ _a.ham_ What's going on

 

@ **aaron.burr**

Wake up, America.

          Repost: @ **tjefferson**

          Alexander Hamilton had a torrid affair, and he wrote it down right there! [ http://newyorktimes/the-reynolds-pamphlet/847391?$ ](http://newyorktimes/the-reynolds-pamphlet/847391?%24./)

 

@ **madison_james**

Welcome to the club

          Repost: @ **angelicaschuyler**

          Utterly disappointed with the treasury secretary.

 

@ **tjefferson**

@ _a.ham_ @ _madison_james_ @ _aaron.burr_ 98 pages is an awful lot to say about an affair don't you think

 

@ **george_washington**

@ _a.ham_ @ _elizahamilton_ My thoughts go out to the Hamilton family.

 

@ **madison_james**

Highlights: the charge against me is a connection with one James Reynolds, for purposes of improper speculation. My REAL crime is an amorous connection with his wife; for a CONSIDERABLE time with his knowing CONSENT

          Repost: @ **tjefferson**

          @ _a.ham_ @ _madison_james_ @ _aaron.burr_ 98 pages is an awful lot to say about an affair don't you think

 

@ **theeconomist**

At least he was honest with our money?

          Repost: @ **tjefferson**

          Alexander Hamilton had a torrid affair, and he wrote it down right there! [http://newyorktimes/the-reynolds-pamphlet/847391?$](http://newyorktimes/the-reynolds-pamphlet/847391?%24./)

 

@ **riseup**

@ _a.ham_ You. Me. The pub. Now.

 

@ **huffpost**

"I had frequent meetings with her, most of them at my own house..." [http://huffpost/alexander-hamilton-confesses-three-year-affair/2831&!3](http://huffpost/alexander-hamilton-confesses-affair-for-three-years/283/1&!3)

 

@ **maria_rey**

@ _a.ham_ Why would you

 

@ **maria_rey** has changed their username to @ **mary.lewis**

 

@ **lafayette**

@ _riseup_ @ _a.ham_ @ _tailorspy_ How you say...FOOL

          @ **a.ham**

          DON’T CALL ME A FOOL

          @ **tailorspy**

          @ _a.ham_ THEN STOP ACTING LIKE ONE

 

@ **andpeggy**

As of today I have one brother in law. @ _johnbchurch_ and @ _stephenvanr_ are the only good men out there.

 

@ **cosmopolitan**

@ _a.ham_ cheats on his poor wife, @ _elizahamilton_. Shame on you. 

 

@ **tjefferson**

Well he's never gonna be president now #onelessthingtoworryabout

 

@ **madison_james**

#onelessthingtoworryabout

 

@ **aaron.burr**

#onelessthingtoworryabout

 

@ **a.ham**

PSA: stop harassing my wife for interviews

          @ **andpeggy**

          Oh, so you care about her now?

          @ **angelicaschuyler**

          You better hide.

 

@ **elizahamilton** has changed their name to @ **elizaschuylerh**

 

@ **elizaschuylerh** has deactivated their account

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a fic written really long ago. Unfortunately I can't remember the name or the author, but I'll put up once I find it!


End file.
